Breathe - Miss A
Descripción *'Título:' Breathe149px|right *'Artista:' Miss A *'Single Álbum:' Step Up. *'Pista:' #2 *'Género:' Dance. *'Idioma: '''Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:''' 27-Septiembre-2010. Vídeo 400px|center Fei Jia Min Suzy Romanización Neo ttaeme jakkuman nae gaseumi Neo ttaeme jakkuman nae momi Niga nal bol ttaemada Ni saenggak hal ttaemada Neo ttaeme jakkuman nae gaseumi No oh no oh no oh, Oh I can’t breathe No oh no oh no oh, Oh I can’t breathe No oh no oh no oh, Oh I can’t breathe No oh no oh no oh, No oh, No oh Boy you look so fine Eojjeom neomu meotjyeo Anboneun cheokhaebojiman Jakkuman nuneul matchyeo Nan ireon jeogi eopneunde neoege ppajyeosseo Ni saenggak manhago isseo nal guhaejweo eoseo (jak sarangeun nan hagi shilheunde) Mareulhae bolkka (Neodo nal johahal geot gateunde) Yonggireul nae seo Gobaekhae bolkka (Yeah) Shilhdamyeon eojjeo na (Yeah) Ireohke kidarida michigesseo Neo ttaeme jakkuman nae gaseumi Neo ttaeme jakkuman nae momi Niga nal bol ttaemada Ni saenggak hal ttaemada Neo ttaeme jakkuman nae gaseumi Oneureun nan kkok (Kkok) Gobaekeul hagoya mal georago I’m gonna let you know Baby I will let you know Saenggakhadagado neoman natanamyeon momi Dashi gudeobeorigo halmareun ijeobeorigo Oh (Jjak sarangeun nan hagi shilheunde) Mareulhae bolkka (Neodo nal johahal geot gateunde) Yonggireul nae seo Gobaekhae bolkka(Yeah) Shilhdamyeon eojjeo na (Yeah) Ireohke kidarida michigesseo Neo ttaeme jakkuman nae gaseumi Neo ttaeme jakkuman nae momi Niga nal bol ttaemada Ni saenggak hal ttaemada Neo ttaeme jakkuman nae gaseumi No oh no oh no oh, Oh I can’t breathe No oh no oh no oh, Oh I can’t breathe No oh no oh no oh, Oh I can’t breathe No oh no oh no oh, No oh, No oh Nuni majuchil ttaemada shimjangi Jamshi meomchweo (Heo Heo) Niga doraseol ttaemada seulpeumi Nareul deopchyeo (Heuk Heuk) Nae maeumsoge gadhyeo inneun i sarangeul Gugo shipeo michyeo badajweo catcher Here’s my love boy I just can’t breathe Neo ttaeme jakkuman nae gaseumi Neo ttaeme jakkuman nae momi Niga nal bol ttaemada Ni saenggak hal ttaemada Neo ttaeme jakkuman nae gaseumi No oh no oh no oh, Oh I can’t breathe No oh no oh no oh, Oh I can’t breathe No oh no oh no oh, Oh I can’t breathe No oh no oh no oh, No oh, No oh Español Por ti, mi corazón se estremece Por ti, mi cuerpo quiere Cada vez que atrapo tu mirada Cada vez que arrebatas mi mente Por ti, mi corazón se estremece No oh no oh no oh, Oh No puedo respirar No oh no oh no oh, Oh No puedo respirar No oh no oh no oh, Oh No puedo respirar No oh no oh no oh, Oh No oh no oh no oh, Niño te ves tan bien Eres tan condenadamente lindo Intento ser astuta pero me atrapas mirándote todo el tiempo No soy de esas chicas, pero haces que pierdan el control Tu estilo sólo hace volar mi mente Así que ven y sálveme ahora No quiero ser la única que este con una obsesión ¿Debería coquetear? Tengo el presentimiento que me quieres tanto ¿Veamos cómo resultan las cosas? ¿Debería dar un paso? (Sí) Si solo supiera... (Sí) Este juego de nunca acabar me está volviendo loca Por ti, mi corazón se estremece Por ti, mi cuerpo quiere Cada vez que atrapo tu mirada Cada vez que arrebatas mi mente Por ti, mi corazón se estremece Hoy lo expondré Es la hora de que te enteres Dejaré que sepas, nene dejaré que sepas Cuando apareces a la vista mi cuerpo se paraliza Y mi mente se queda en blanco... Sí olvido lo que hay en mi mente... Oh No quiero ser la única que este con una obsesión ¿Debería coquetear? Tengo el presentimiento que me quieres tanto ¿Veamos cómo resultan las cosas? ¿Debería dar un paso? (Sí) Si sólo supiera... (Sí) Este juego de nunca acabar me está volviendo loca Por ti, mi corazón se estremece Por ti, mi cuerpo quiere Cada vez que atrapo tu mirada Cada vez que arrebatas mi mente Por ti, mi corazón se estremece No oh no oh no oh, Oh No puedo respirar No oh no oh no oh, Oh No puedo respirar No oh no oh no oh, Oh No puedo respirar No oh no oh no oh, Oh No oh no oh no oh, Chico, cuando me miras, Mi corazón da un fuerte latido Cuando me dejas, El dolor sólo se topa contra mí Libera a mi amor encadenado aquí, ¿No te das cuenta? Aquí está mi amor, chico, Es sólo que no puedo respirar Por ti, mi corazón se estremece Por ti, mi cuerpo quiere Cada vez que atrapo tu mirada Cada vez que arrebatas mi mente Por ti, mi corazón se estremece No oh no oh no oh, Oh No puedo respirar No oh no oh no oh, Oh No puedo respirar No oh no oh no oh, Oh No puedo respirar No oh no oh no oh, Oh No oh no oh no oh, Hangul 너 땜에 자꾸만 내 가슴이 너 땜에 자꾸만 내 몸이 니가 날 볼 때마다 니 생각 할 때 마다 너 땜에 자꾸만 내 가슴이 no oh no oh no oh oh I can’t breathe no oh no oh no oh oh I can’t breathe no oh no oh no oh oh I can’t breathe no oh no oh no oh oh oh oh Boy you look so fine, 어쩜 너무 멋져 안보는 척 해보지만 자꾸만 눈을 맞춰 난 이런 적이 없는데 너에게 빠졌어 니 생각 만하고 있어 날 구해줘 어서 (짝사랑은 난 하기 싫은데) 말을 해볼까 (너도 날 좋아할 것 같은데) 용기를 내서 고백해볼까 (yeah) 싫다면 어쩌나 (yeah) 이렇게 기다리다 미치겠어 너 땜에 자꾸만 내 가슴이 너 땜에 자꾸만 내 몸이 니가 날 볼 때마다 니 생각 할 때 마다 너 땜에 자꾸만 내 가슴이 오늘은 난 꼭(꼭) 고백을 하고야 말 거라고 I’m gonna let you know, baby I will let you know 생각하다가도 너만 나타나면 몸이 다시 굳어버리고 할말은 잊어버리고 oh (짝사랑은 난 하기 싫은데) 말을 해볼까 (너도 날 좋아할 것 같은데) 용기를 내서 고백해볼까 (yeah) 싫다면 어쩌나 (yeah) 이렇게 기다리다 미치겠어 너 땜에 자꾸만 내 가슴이 너 땜에 자꾸만 내 몸이 니가 날 볼 때마다 니 생각 할 때 마다 너 땜에 자꾸만 내 가슴이 no oh no oh no oh oh I can’t breathe no oh no oh no oh oh I can’t breathe no oh no oh no oh oh I can’t breathe no oh no oh no oh oh oh oh 눈이 마주칠 때 마다 심장이 잠시 멈춰 (허허) 니가 돌아설 때 마다 슬픔이 나를 덮쳐 (흑흑) 내 마음속에 갇혀 있는 이 사랑을 주고 싶어 미쳐 받아줘 catcher Here’s my love boy I just can’t breathe 너 땜에 자꾸만 내 가슴이 너 땜에 자꾸만 내 몸이 니가 날 볼 때마다 니 생각 할 때 마다 너 땜에 자꾸만 내 가슴이 no oh no oh no oh oh I can’t breathe no oh no oh no oh oh I can’t breathe no oh no oh no oh oh I can’t breathe no oh no oh no oh oh oh oh Datos Categoría:Miss A